Dawn
by The Genius Mage
Summary: I don't know what to do, try to earn her love myself, or let them have their happily ever after.


Dawn

_**Time for some Riku and Kairi love. I generally favor Sora and Kairi, but I don't mind writing Riku.**_

_*******_

The more I stop to consider it, the angrier I get.

I don't recall Kairi running into my arms and going, "This is real…" when she finally found me in the World that Never Was. In fact, she generally shows Sora more favor than me.

I'm still jealous of him. I can't believe after everything he went through for me, I'm still jealous of Sora. He doesn't realize he's the luckiest man alive for earning Kairi's love.

Or maybe he does. In which case, I can't really hate him anymore…

We're back on Destiny Islands now, and I can't help but wonder what moments do I miss between those two?

The paopu drawing is a prime example. Do I not get included in their little destiny intertwined thing? Apparently not.

I need to stop thinking this way. It's what got me into the darkness in the first place. Think positive, isn't that what Sora said?

We're all alive, the Island is okay, and…

I have to watch those two fall in love.

It's like some kind of fairy tale! The Hero always gets his Princess, they live happily ever after. I don't know how the people in the stories with them, the best friend, can stand to watch it. What about the happily ever after for the best friend? Where is it? That's right, there isn't one!

Sora is interesting, on a random note. If you look at him, I see Roxas's eyes look back at me, and Xion's. Three people make up one guy…

And Kairi. If you look at her, I see Namine. The girl born from Sora's body and soul, and Kairi's heart. Even now, Sora is a part of her. They were made for each other, right?

Maybe. Possibly.

Never hurts to try.

I'm just relaxing on the bent paopu tree on the raised cliff near the sea. Not doing anything. It's very late at night, but I find it hard to sleep.

Nightmares manifest themselves in the dark, and my dreams are filled with _his _voice. Ansem. Xehanort's Heartless. But it's faint now, and I can ignore it much easier.

But, they're still enough to keep me from going to sleep.

I'm surprised when I hear footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see Kairi walking toward me.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked her. She sits beside me, looking at the sky, then smiling at me.

"I couldn't sleep." She shoved me playfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing."

I feel self-conscious whenever Kairi is around, like every little movement could upset her.

"Are you bothered about something again?"

Not to mention she's good at reading me. I can't keep anything from her.

"Nothing really. Just some nightmares."

"Aw, Riku. I'm really sorry." She hugged me, smiling. She was really kind and caring…I'm like the opposite, thinking about myself for the first few years of my life…

Her arms tightened slightly, and I know she's waiting for a response.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi. I'm perfectly all right. Nightmares aren't real."

Kairi laughed gently, hugging me again before letting go. "You never know, we have Heartless and guys that aren't supposed to exist, I wouldn't be surprised if a nightmare walked out on us."

I laughed quietly, picking at the bark in the tree. Like I said, nothing gets past her.

"Oh no. Do I really make you uncomfortable?" She asked me. I smiled slightly.

"Not really."

"Do you not like giving straight answers?" She demanded.

"Possibly." I said teasingly.

She groaned, burying her face on my shoulder, and I laughed.

Well, what do you know? I _do _get special moments alone with Kairi.

Kairi sat up, watching the red tinge the horizon.

"Wow, it's almost morning."

I nodded. I don't like to speak much if a gesture will suffice.

She yawned, looking up at me. "I'm going back home. If you ever need anything let me know, okay?"

I nodded again, and she got up to leave.

Now or never, Riku.

"Kairi?"

She stopped, turning back around to look at me. Blue eyes twinkling, smiling, like usual.

"I want you to know, whatever Sora will do, I'll do it tenfold. I'll always be there too..."

She looked confused for a moment, and then understanding dawned in her eyes. She walked back over to me, nodding to herself.

"I know." She murmured, kissing me quickly on the cheek. It was amusing how she had to stand on tip toes, since I was the tallest out of the three of us.

She waved then, blushing slightly, and raced away.

I laughed when she had left, feeling light and happy for once. I looked out at the rising dawn, and decided today was a new day.

No more jealousy for Sora.

No more hateful feelings.

I would try to earn Kairi's love too, but if it didn't work, well, I'd let them have their happily ever after. She just had to say the word.

But I wouldn't be the villain again, that dastardly jerk trying to steal girls.

Today was a new day…

***

_**I make Riku really pessimistic, don't I? Sorry if it's OOC, I have a headache and my sister is pestering me.**_


End file.
